pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewear
/ |dexgalar=095 |species=Strong Arm Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Fighting |imheight=6'11" |metheight=2.1 m |imweight=297.6 lbs. |metweight=135.0 kg |ability=Fluffy Klutz |dw=Unnerve |male=50 |color=Pink |egg1=Field |body=06 |evo = }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Bewear is a black and pink Pokémon resembling a bear. Its legs and the front of its body are black, while its head, back, and tail are pink. Across the top of its head is a white band with two tufts of fur on each end. This white marking give it the appearance of wearing a headband with decorative bear ears. It has a short, white muzzle with a triangular black nose. There are pink paw pads on its front paw, and white digital pads on its hind. It has a short tail with dark pink rings. Behavior Despite trying to show their friendliness by waving their paws to humans, it is better not to get close to them because they have incredible power that can crush humans' bones, meaning that they are one of Alola's most dangerous Pokémon. Natural abilities Bewear has immense strength, and its spine-crushing hugs have killed many unwary trainers. It has been shown to be capable of tearing full-sized trees in half, able to run fast enough to walk on the surface of the water, and to leap great distances from the tops of tall buildings. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime Bewear (the female ones as revealed in SM096 below) meets Ash and his Pikachu in "Alola to New Adventure!" When Ash waves back, she gets disturbed and starts slashing trees with her paw. Frightened, Ash and Pikachu run away. She is also part of new running gag for Team Rocket once they arrive in the Alola region in "Loading the Dex". Instead of blasting off into the sky like they often do, they get carried off by Bewear. In SM096, Bewear is revealed to have a long-lost child Stufful, whom they got separated for long where the latter was found and rescued by Wicke of Aether Foundation, the taken to the shelter in Aether Paradise, until they finally reunite during Team Rocket’s second infiltration in that place. Trivia *While all of Lusamine's Pokémon have more aggressive facial expressions in the Ultra Dimension battle, her Bewear retains its clueless stare. *In Super Smash Bros., Bewear is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Brutal Swing. Origin Bewear appears to be based on a red panda, as well as a person in a mascot costume. Its fondness for honey as seen in the anime may be based on the character Winnie the Pooh (which is reflected in its Shiny coloration). Its violent behavior despite its cute appearance may be a reference to the anime Aggressive Retsuko (whose original incarnation premiered on the Japanese channel TBS in 2016, the same year that Sun and Moon were released), in which the titular character, a red panda working as an accountant, releases stress caused by her annoying coworkers by singing death metal about what annoys her. Etymology Bewear might be a combination of bear, beware, and wear, referring to its mascot suit-like appearance. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Bewear *'French: '''Chelours *'German: Kosturso *'''Chinese: 穿着熊 (Mainland, simplified) / 穿著熊 (Mainland, traditional / Taiwan) *'Korean:' 이븐곰 Gallery Bewear_anime.png 760Bewear_Dream.png 760Bewear Pokémon HOME.png bewear concept art.jpg|Concept art BewearSprite.png ShinyBewearSprite.png SSBUBewear.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Bear Pokémon